


Betrayal

by Restekel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Rayla wakes up one morning with a knife agaist her throat, she couldnt imagine who was holding it.





	Betrayal

Rayla woke up that morning with a knife at her throat.

Her heart seized in panic with how she could be so foolish to trush her human friends, especially the 'oh so quiet Callum'.

If she could even call them her friends anymore.

"Callum, what are you doing?" Ezran asked, feeling the same worry as her at seeing his brother like this.

"What I should've done from the start, but then again, I needed you both to trust me."

"With what?" The younger prince creeped closer to try and reason with Callum.

"The egg, I was never with you both, I always was a powerful mage, I just needed the extra boost of elf magic to complete my spell."

Rayla examened Callum, his eyes had gone dark and he had mage lines down his face, his smile was wicked and evil, he was holding the egg in Ezrans backpack, and brandeshing her knifes to make himself more of a threat.

"I would spend hours hidden away in the library learning about dark magic, and how to use it against people, your people Rayla."

"Why Callum?" Ez and Rayla both say at the same time.

"I need change, something that makes me feel appreciated."

"But you are appreciated."

"It doesn't matter anymore, all I need is Rayla's blood, then i'll be out of your hair."

Callum, true to his word went straight over to Rayla and used her own knife to take some blood, Rayla closed her eyes, and when she opened them again he was gone.

"Rayla, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what's gotten into him?"

There was an explosion a 10 minutes away from them, a few seconds later the dust from the explosion came hurtling towards them.

\--------------

Rayla woke up screaming that morning, when she took the time to look around her she noticed two brothers, a dragon, and a frog sitting in front of her tring to calm her down.

She got up and pushed Callum away from her, the look he gave her was pure hurt.

"Rayla what happened?" 

"YOU, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU." She yelled pointing her finger into his chest to prove a point, making him back up and fall over a rock.

Ezran had to step in and hold Rayla back so that she wouldnt attack Callum anymore.

"Rayla what did I do wrong?" Callum asked with a crushed look on his face.

"You... did nothing, it was a dream, one where you betrayed us, and started an even bigger mess." Realizing that none of it had happened, being able to see Zym, and Callum not being the monster she saw in her dream.

Callum reached out and pulled Rayla into a hug, she froze for a couple of seconds before returning it.

"I'm holding what I said at the start of this journey, we're in this together, I would never hurt any of you."

Callum and Rayla broke apart, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but kindness, and truth.

"I trust you Callum."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.  
> But I guess I did.
> 
> Why? I dont know.


End file.
